Lovely Romance
by Mana Demonica
Summary: A CrossxAllen fic, just a bunch of plotless drabbles of smut and fluff. Hope you like it. PLease R&R


Lovely Romance

Author's note: I don't own D Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does. This is just something I came up with in my free time.

How Things Began

Cross looked around the small, rundown apartment that he and Allen were currently calling home. It wasn't much, but it was good enough for just the two of them and the women that Cross brought home that never stayed. For Cross there was one thing that made the fairly depressing place seem more like home and that was Allen's presence there, but currently Allen was nowhere to be found. Normally at this hour Cross could hear his apprentice working out in the kitchen.

So, despite the throbbing headache he was sporting from his hangover, Cross began to search the apartment for his apprentice. He looked in the first obvious place, which was the boy's bedroom, and found Allen still in bed

"Oi! Get up!" he yelled, hiding his concern for the small boy. Allen never overslept, so naturally Cross was mildly concerned, not that he'd ever show it.

"I'm sorry Master," Allen said, pulling himself up. His face was flushed and his breaths were coming in short pants. As he stood he swayed uncertainly before falling to the ground. He tried to stand again, but ceased his movements when Cross easily lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

"Master?" Allen said weakly.

Cross placed his hand across Allen's forehead, "I thought so," he said, "Allen you have a fever, I want you to stay in bed today, alright?"

Allen gave a weak nod, "Yes Master."

Cross left the room to try and find something that would help Allen's fever. It was then that Cross realized that he didn't even know what to be looking for. Allen had never been sick before and whenever he himself was sick Allen took care of him. He had no idea what to do. Finally deciding to get some water and a washcloth to place across his apprentice's head, he hurried back to Allen.

Sitting beside the now unconscious bot, Cross thought about how different things would be if he didn't have Allen by his side. He would have been screwed on so many different levels that it wasn't funny. In some aspects, Allen was like a very tolerant, caring and loving wife. Cross always went off and played his games and Allen waited faithfully every night for him to return. That thought made Cross think about how much Allen actually meant to him. Which in turn made him realize that he cared about the boy a lot more than he let on. But Allen was fifteen; Cross wasn't allowed to be in love with him.

"Master," Allen moaned in his sleep, "Please Master, I lo-love you."

Cross had run out before hearing the last part. He leaned heavily against the door, his heart pounding. He desperately wanted Allen, but was trying to remind himself of the boy's age. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, desperate to do anything to clear his head. He sat with his head in his hands for several minutes before hearing a loud crash come from Allen's room.

Jumping up, he ran in and threw the door open, only to find Allen on the floor.

"What are you doing Allen? I told you to stay in bed!"

"I know," Allen whispered softly, tears coming to his eyes at his master's harshness, "I was just trying to find you, you were gone."

Without speaking, Cross picked Allen up, placed him back on the bed and quickly turned to leave.

Allen curled up, twisting the blankets around him and trying to hold back a sob. A strangled cry escaped as Cross roughly slammed the door shut.

"Why can't I just tell him?" Allen whispered to himself. He was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Cross Marian. He had come to accept it awhile ago, but longed to act on his feelings. Every time he had the chance he froze up and was unable to say anything at all.

Allen's mind wandered into darker places as he reminded himself that Cross liked busty, good-looking women, not fifteen year old boys. He slid out of bed and over to the window. He slowly pushed it open. It was raining heavily outside. He stood up on the windowsill, it was a long way down, but no one would care if he did jump. Cross certainly wouldn't. Tears slid down his cheeks, mixing with the rain that flew in. He stood there uncertainly, preparing to throw himself out the window.

Out in the kitchen, Cross sat at the table, trying to determine what he should do. All of a sudden, Timcanpy flew in and tried to get his attention, finally stealing his pack of cigarettes to do so. He quickly flew towards Allen's room, dropping the pack on the ground, and then pushing against the door, trying to get in.

Cross took the hint and slowly pushed the door open.

"Allen," he whispered, suddenly shocked and scared, "What are you doing?"

Allen stood on the windowsill, completely soaked from the rain pouring in.

"Why do you care what I'm doing? It's not like I mean anything to you," he spat angrily.

"Allen, that's not true, I care about you and you mean a lot to me. Please, just come down from there."

"You're lying," hissed Allen, "You don't care about me at all. No one does. My own parents didn't care about me. If it weren't for Mana, I'd be dead."

"If you jump then I'm jumping too," Cross said, walking across the room.

"What?" Allen asked, obviously shocked.

"You heard me. You jump and I'm going to have to jump after you," Cross said.

Allen stared down at him and before he realized what had happened, Cross had knocked him from the window and pinned him to the floor.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you try to kill yourself Allen?" Cross yelled, furious that the boy had tried to do such a thing.

Still feverish and very upset, Allen began to cry beneath his master. "You hate me," he whimpered, "I know you do."

"What makes you think that I hate you?" Cross asked tenderly.

"I just know you do," he replied softly. He cried freely, not caring anymore if Cross saw it. His fevered mind began to slow down and he soon just lay on the ground beneath his master, staring blankly up at him.

"Allen?" Cross asked worriedly.

Allen didn't respond and continued to stare blankly at Cross.

He gently cupped Allen's cheek in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Allen drifted into unconsciousness as Cross brushed the tears from his eyes. Cross picked Allen up and carried him over to the bed, amazed at how small and innocent he seemed. He lay down on the bed beside Allen, against his better judgement.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you think that I hated you Allen," he whispered, gently kissing the boy's forehead. He fell asleep quickly beside the white haired boy.

Allen woke up the next morning, his fever gone. His bed seemed smaller than normal and he couldn't figure out why until he tried to roll over and was met by his master's sleeping form. It was then that Allen remembered the events of the previous day. His fever, Cross yelling at him, his attempted suicide, master stopping him, his crying episode. He realized that Cross must have stayed with him to make sure he didn't try to kill himself again. It was still raining, but the window had been closed. Cross was never going to let him forget this one.

Sitting up, he tried to get out of bed, but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going Allen?" Cross growled. "We need to talk," he said, propping himself up on his elbow.

Allen said nothing and sat perfectly still.

"Why did you try to kill yourself last night?"

Allen kept his back to Cross and couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down his face. "Because you hate me. I told you that last night."

"And what makes you think that I hate you so much?"

"You only like women. What reason would you have to like me?"

Cross read between the lines, "I can think of a lot of reasons that I love you Allen," he said softly.

Allen gasped loudly at his master's words.

"Would you like to hear my reasons?"

Allen nodded slowly, completely dumbfounded.

"Well for starters, you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever met. You're tolerant and put up with all my bullshit. You take care of me more than you take care of yourself. You've got a wonderful personality. You've got a beautiful smile that I'd do anything to see. You're sweet and I'd do anything for you even though you never ask for anything. Need I go on?"

Allen shook his head, "Master I never-"

Cross cut him off, gently pressing his lips against Allen's in a soft kiss. He could tell that the boy had never been kissed before as he gently ran his tongue over the boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Allen sat dumbstruck in his master's arms, he gasped as a hand slid over his pale neck, granting Cross entrance. He clung to Cross as a tongue was plunged into his mouth.

Cross explored every inch of his apprentice's hot, wet cavern, coaxing him to fight for dominance. Allen ran his tongue against his master's, panting heavily into the kiss. Cross pulled away for air and Allen lay against his chest, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath.

"Try to get some sleep Allen, I can tell that you're tired," Cross said, easing them back down onto the bed, still holding Allen tight to his chest. Allen nodded sleepily and wrapped his arms around Cross. Within a few minutes they were both asleep.

Allen woke up later that night and stretched in Cross' arms before slowly sliding out of bed without waking his lover. He slowly headed into the bathroom and, stripping himself, turned the shower on. Thinking of his master had him sliding a hand down his body to grip his hardening member.

Meanwhile, Cross was waking up, stretching slowly. He suddenly realized that Allen was gone and began to worry until he heard the shower running. He grinned slyly as an idea popped into his head. Standing up, he quickly undressed then went into the bathroom. He was about to climb into the shower with Allen, who hadn't noticed him, when he realized what the boy was doing. He stood back and watched, his shaft suddenly becoming hard.

Allen stood beneath the spray of the shower, stroking himself slowly. He was completely unaware of the show he was putting on for Cross. He moaned out his master's name and was suddenly pinned to the wall, his hands pressed against the shower tile on either side of his head. He stared wide-eyed at Cross, who said nothing for several moments.

"What do you think you're doing Allen?" came the lustful growl in his ear.

"I was thinking of you," Allen gasped out as a knee was pressed between his legs.

"Oh really?" Cross purred, "Well your little show seems to have left me with a problem," he said, grinding his hard on against Allen's hip, "So why don't we go into the bedroom and fix both our problems, alright?"

Allen nodded, "Please…" he panted softly.

Cross turned the shower off and lifted his apprentice up, the small boy wrapping his thin legs around Cross' waist. Their lips met in a heated passion as the moved back into the bedroom.

Allen was dropped on the bed and had no chance to move before his master was on top of him, sucking at his collar bone. He groaned as sucking turned into sharp nips that left marks on his pale skin. Suddenly those skilled lips were at his pulse, alternating between sucking and biting. Allen cried out in pleasure as his master moved his lips across his sensitive neck, his hands tangling in crimson hair.

Cross lifted his head, "Do you like that Allen?"

Allen nodded, "My neck is really sensitive," he panted out.

"That's good to know," Cross purred as he moved back to the boy's neck, placing heated, open-mouthed kisses on his pale throat. His hands moved down to Allen's stomach to grip his apprentice's hard shaft.

Allen cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips into his master's hands.

Cross fondled the boy while he left a trail of blooming red marks down his body, fuelled by Allen's pleased pants and moans.

"Cross…" Allen groaned out, "I want m-more, please take me…" he cried out.

Cross kissed the boy's lips before pressing his fingers to them, "Suck," he commanded sensually. He groaned loudly as Allen did as he had been commanded, putting on a show for the older man.

Allen whined as the fingers were removed from his mouth, but his protests were silenced as a finger entered him. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but as Cross thrust it within him it grew pleasurable. He winced slightly as a second finger was added. He moaned softly as they were scissored within him. Unexpectedly a third was added and Allen whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay Allen, it won't hurt for long," Cross whispered, soothing the boy. He thrust his fingers, brushing Allen's prostate.

Allen screamed out in pleasure and Cross smiled knowingly down at him.

"More," Allen demanded, shocking Cross.

"Are you sure? It'll hurt a lot," he was answered when Allen rocked his hips back, causing Cross' fingers to brush his prostate again.

As Cross pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer, Allen finally realized that they were in Cross' bedroom. His thoughts were interrupted as Cross pressed the tip of his head against his entrance. He nodded up at his master to show he was ready.

Cross slowly pushed in, his heart almost breaking as Allen cried out in pain and tears leaked from the boy's clenched eyes. He pushed in to the hilt before stopping to lean down to kiss Allen's eyelids, forehead, temples, cheeks, nose and finally his lips.

Allen moaned softly into the kiss and gently rocked his hips against Cross', silently urging the older man to move. He was rewarded when Cross pulled out, then slowly re-entered him. He clutched at his master's shoulders as the pace increased.

Cross panted heavily as he thrust into Allen, his member hitting his sweet spot dead on. The younger's back arched in pleasure. He writhed as Cross gripped his member. Cross began to pump Allen's shaft in time to his thrusts.

Their pants and moans grew louder until Allen thought that he would die from the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Cross," he panted out, his short nails digging into the man's back, "I'm so close."

"I know, me too," Cross panted back, "Come with me Allen."

That was it for Allen, with Cross' name on his lips, he threw his head back as he came.

Cross let out a deep growl as his lover's walls tightened around him, robbing him of his seed.

Cross pulled out of Allen as he lay panting on the bed. He used one of the many blankets off the bed to wipe them both off. When he was done with that he lay down beside his little lover, pulling him close and nuzzling his neck.

"I love you Cross," Allen whispered.

"I love you too," Cross whispered into Allen's ear, pulling him even closer. He pulled the blankets up over their bare bodies as Allen drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the mind blowing sex he'd just had.

Cross sighed, "I've loved you for some time now Allen and I always will," he whispered as he drifted to sleep beside his white haired lover.

End Note: I hope you liked that. I will be continuing this as a multi-chapter fic with really no plot. It's just some smut and fluff, mainly for Cross and Allen, but other pairings upon request. And if there's something you'd like to see with Cross and Allen, just tell me in a review and I'll work on it. Thanks!


End file.
